Una muerte atroz
by anachan1996
Summary: Los celos llevan a la muerte, un cuerpo putrefacto, la obsesión es un mal precio a mal pagar.


Una muerte atroz.

Los cabellos tan rojos como la sangre, de una color rojizo pasión tan intenso como el pecado, aquel pecado pagano que condenaba a cualquier ser. Esos hermosos risos rojizos habían caído uno por uno en el aire cortados en un solo taje de pola; un arma peligrosa incluso para un ser humano que no era más que un simple mortal. La ira inundaba por completo el ser que yacía frente a ese ser en forma de hombre siendo un "Dios de la muerte".

**-Eres un idiota Sutcliff-** dijo apenas entre dientes, aquel sentimiento iracundo que intentaba mantenerse en su cuerpo para no mal herir a la parca extravagante, pero, todo era vano, era una tontería por completo cuando el hombre de cabellos ultramar se encontraba más que enojado, algunos gritos de dolor y desesperación provenían de un cuarto ajeno al que no era suyo, efectivamente, era el cuarto de la parca roja quien intento descansar y le fue imposible al despertar siendo asfixiado en un intento de matarlo. Su cerebro no carburaba, el moreno no recordó en ese momento que eran seres de muerte y vida, seres sobre naturales que no necesitaban del oxigeno como los mortales.

**-¡Ah!-** Grito el rojizo quien fue a parar de un solo golpe hasta la pared, está rompiendo se con el impacto del fino y frágil cuerpo, las manos del Shinigami de orbes verde-dorado (ojos que solo demostraban ira, dolor, odio, tristeza entre otros sentimientos) estaban marcados en el cuello del "chico" de orbes seductores, había dejado las magulladuras de sus manos. La sangre cayo lentamente por su frente, resbalando se por la comisura de sus labios manchando con algunas cuantas gotas su ropaje, estas siendo de un blanco puro inmaculado ahora semi-bañado en sangre, alzo su vista como pudo, un fuerte dolor recorría su espina dorsal, este le había ocasionado algunos cuantos huesos rotos.

**-Maldito-** Mascullo con odio y rencor, la sangre había subido con evidencia hasta su cerebro, caminado lentamente con paso firme hasta el de cabello ahora cortos, respirando agitado por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos **-¿Cómo te atreves?-** su piel se erizo de enojo.

**-Wi…William…ba…basta no se a que te refieres**- susurro con lagrimas en los ojos, cayendo de las comisura de sus lastimados ojos, apenas podía ver le, su ceguedad le impedía ver por donde se encontraba, el cuarto estaba obscuro y el moreno sabía dónde estaba ese por sus ojos que le delataban, aquel brillo neón que resplandecía en la noche creciente de luna maldita (refiriéndonos a una noche fría y tristeza).

**-Maldita ramera, eres…- **No concluyo su frase, empuño con fuerza su oz que en un arte de "magia" había aparecido en sus manos, ajustando sus lentes dando ese porte de galán serio y elegante, ¿Pero a quien mentimos? El mismo rojizo lo decía, era como "Un hombre de telenovela" valga la estupidez a decir del hombre afeminado pero era cierto, serio, frío, indiferente, de buen cuerpo, ojos tan hermosos que podrían conquistar a cualquier mujer.

Las lagrimas se confundían con la sangre que el carmín dejaba caer de su frente hasta el suelo, manchando la alfombra que se encontraba en su cuarto (cabe demás, siendo rojo como todo) **–Wi…will-** Apenas en un intento de poder hablar se vino interrumpido por ser sostenido por una velocidad increíble por el cuello, quejas, sollozos, gimoteos y suplicas salían de los labios carnosos y de un color rosado. La piedad se hacía presente, el silencio no ceso en ningún momento. Un brillo aun más intenso apareció en la habitación como si de un ¿Demonio? Se tratara ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué William estaba atacando de esa manera al rojizo?

-**Zorra miserable-** susurro, un quejido de dolor se escucho en toda la habitación, un grito ahogado entre los dedos de quien le ahorcaba, la sangre cayo como si tratase de una "cascada"(?) a charcos cayo, sus ojos se abrieron inconmensurables **-¡Gr…gre…grell!- **un tartamudeo de sus labios salió, una voz apenas aludidle para cualquier cosa sobre natural o mortal.

La pola desde la tijera hasta la toma de manto del agarre escurría en sangre, ¿Qué es lo que este había hecho?, muy un suave susurro y muy débil por parte del ser que había sido atravesado sin piedad alguna **–Te…te amo- **si, esas habían sido las últimas palabras que pudieron salir de su garganta antes de que su corazón dejara de latir, antes de que su corazón dejara de bombear aquella sangre que le permitía vivir.

-**N..no-** apenas estructuro esas palabras tan tontas y simples después de a ver matado a su "amante" **–Grell-** el cuerpo de la parca roja cayo inerte en los brazos del moreno después de a ver soltado su guadaña, sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que se dejo de escuchar sus corazón. **–GRELL- **El nombre salió de su boca con toda su fuerza, con todo lo que sus malditos pulmones le pudieron dar, pronto un destello del pecho del Shinigami ya muerto se presento, era el Cinematic Record que salía con gran velocidad iluminando todo el cuarto y cierta parte de la calle de tan obscuros y fríos corredizos.

Estaba impresionado una risa en el fondo se escucho, un olor infernal apareció, con deje de burla sonrió y sus ojos se pudieron percibir **-Sus celos lo mataron William-san- **fue lo último que se escucho mientras esa risa burlona y humillante desaparecía lentamente de entre el aire hasta no escucharse ma.

La pérdida del carmín fue la perdición de William T. Spears, gerente de la división de London/Inglaterra. El había sido el asesino de su propio amante, nadie sabía que había sucedido con el rojizo, en los pasillos se comentaba que se había ido con ese ser infernal de nombre Sebastian Michaelis, otros que había huido con un nuevo amor, pero solo uno concia la verdad, su cuerpo en un sótano sobre una cama con sabanas de lino fino, seda roja y de la alta sociedad que podía existir en todo el mundo. Su cuerpo con un vestido rojo y sus cabellos sueltos, poco a poco su cuerpo empezaba a descomponerse y emanar ese olor tan desagradable. A lado de este la noche de mesa donde se encontraban los lentes del ser extravagante hasta antes de su muerte con el libro que había sido "robado" de la biblioteca donde contenía las memorias del ser rojizo. Un hombre sentado a un lado de este, quien acariciaba los cabellos cortos del ser muerto, después de a ver depositado un casto beso sobre sus labios.

-**Sutcliff despierta, has dormido mucho, no seas flojo- ….**


End file.
